I don't know
by knownbeforetime
Summary: Something I wasn't to happy with.


The Animorph chronicles 

Part #1 

The beginning

**Marco**

****My name is Marco.My life has been turned up side down. For God's sake, I was living in a cave!Then the whole nuclear war thing, that was a mess.The United States was lucky to have a government.Washington and New York had been blown away.This meant that none of the good shows was on anymore. The Chee were suffering to.Erek was forced to stay in his house. The radiation had killed two of his best friends.He was just about as optimistic as I was.Then the state was put under martial law.It did not really affect me but it did affect some of our missions.We were almost caught a few times being out after curfew, which was 10:00.

Tobias

The day would be here soon.I could feel it.My friends and I were discussing a very elaborate plan to bring down the blade ship of Visser One.We were sick of all the missions. We wanted this over. 

We were discussing every detail, right down to the very second.We knew that the ship would be on earth because they were expecting a report from Visser Two.The basic parts of the plan were that we sneak aboard using a schematic of a cloaking device that Erek made for us using his holographic technology.It would evade all kinds of sensors, including morphing sensors.Erek had been stuck inside his house for at least a month because of the nuclear war that has been going on.Two of his best friends, who lived in China, died in it. I guess he had nothing else to do. 

Then, we would have to override their computers, reprogram it completely, and set a course for earth.That would be Ax's job of course.Then we would come in.We would plant an _antimatter_ bomb in the center of the ship.(Ax's little creation.)This bomb was about the size of a quarter, and according to Ax was only _slightly_ unstable.What you had to do was rub the side of the disk, and we would get 30 minutes to leave.

It was a very powerful weapon.Andalites long ago had these, but knew that it would cause uncontrollable chaos.Ax had learned enough about these in school to make one.That was weird, I thought, why would Andalites teach their kids about weapons? 

Everything was going to hell.If we did not end this soon we would lose it for sure.We did not know anything anymore.We could not, eat, sleep, or even think for that matter.Jake and Rachel had been in detention for the past two weeks.Cassie, her parents had grounded her for the first time in her life, because she apparently forgot to give this golden eagle her meds, and it just withered up and died.Hey, it would not have bothered me.

Rachel had threatened to slowly dismember three people who were standing in front of her locker, and would not get out of her way.Then she shoved this guy into a wall.He ended up with two bruised ribs.That was only the start.Then, she would just shove people around.Then it went to beating people up for no reason.She had started wearing black and everything.Then her mom found my clothes in her room.Jordan had spread that around school.

Jake was different however.He was neglecting his schoolwork.He went to school one day without his books.This caught the eye of all his teachers.He was wearing ratty clothes.He was beginning to look like me almost.I had said earlier that Rachel was acting like Cassie.Well, that was true in a sense.She did not want this hurt anyone, or she would tear the Yeerks apart very slowly.

Right now, we were discussing the blue prints of the blade ship, which we had gotten from Erek.We had to put the "A" bomb in just the right place.As Ax had put it If we put it in the wrong place we could cause some very unfortunate sub-space explosions, He had gone over that for the fifth time.

"Ax why can't we put it in this little space right here."Cassie said.

Because of the containment field. 

"Then why don't _you _pick a place then!" Jake shouted.

Fine then. 

Trust me that was only a very small fraction of the bickering.

We received a few instructions on how to use the cloaking device, from Erek, via pay phone.You know press this, and switch that.He wished us good luck, and hung up.We had four hours to prepare.Some went to say goodbye to their families.I went with Rachel.I had something to say to her as well.

Rachel

I walked in the door, and instantly I was bombarded with questions.I had made quite a reputation for myself these past two weeks.Clueless from hell, somebody had called me.I kind of like that.

"Where have you been?"

"At Cassie's"

"So, if I call her she'll say 'Yeah she was over here.'"

"Yes, Mother." That was not in a sarcastic tone either. She forced me to call her mother.Ever since, she found Tobias's clothes in my closet.I had told her a guy had been over every night for a few months. You should have seen her face.It was funny.She told me to break up with this person.That he was the one causing all my troubles, blah, blah, blah.She made a new set of rules for me.

1)I would call her "Mother" at all times, and nothing else.

2)My curfew was at eight o'clock. Not one minute later!

3)I am to clean the dishes, the bathroom, and my bedroom, every day.

4)I am not to leave this house without checking out through mother.Verify through their parents by phone. Then my mother will have to watch me walk out the door to make sure I go in the right direction.

5)Do not use the phone without mother's permission.Mother will watch.

6)No television, no phone, no magazines in my room.'

7)No Internet period!

This mission would not infringe on the curfew rule.We were planning to go at nine o'clock.I would be home by eight so, how is that breaking the rules?I was up in my room reading a book.Then I heard the familiar knocking on my window.I quickly got up and opened up my window.I was so happy to see him.

You see I always had strong feelings for him.I don't know why.I saw him that day in the construction

site.He was so concerned about Elfangor.He was willing to risk his life for him.I had always tried to say it, but could not get the words out.I was waiting for him to say it.Then I thought _what if he doesn't feel the same way about me._Then it might be to late.

Hey, what's up

"Nothing much"

Well, anyway.I need to tell you something. 

"Yeah."

Do you think it's okay if I go human. 

"Uh, yeah, sure."I went to lock my door, and sat down on my bed.When he was done, he sat down

beside me.

"Rachel, we don't know what will happen tonight.So I have to make sure."

"About what?" I asked

"The way I feel about you."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you really?"

"What does that mean?"I asked

"I mean that I don't just _like_ you.It's a whole lot more than that."

"You mean, I love you," I said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."We leaned closer and closer until he finally kissed me.It was not our

first but it had not happened in a long time.I was so relieved when I said it.After that, we hugged each other very tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said 

"Me, too."Then he let go of me.

He yawned "I'm kind of tired for some reason."

"It's probably just anxiety."

"Yeah, I usually do fall asleep before every mission."

"I didn't know that," I said "Hey, why don't you take a real nap." 

"Yeah" 

Well, he did not really take a nap.We just lay on my bed and talked.I felt so relaxed there.He was talking about his feelings about everything.He told me how beautiful I was.I did not really pay attention.Well I could hear what he was saying and answered his questions.All I could think about was that he was there right next to me and that he would be there for a long time.

He left and I was thinking, what if my mother knew.I decided to try it.Do not ask me why.

"Hey, mother can I talk to you."

"Yes, of course."

"You told me to break up with my boyfriend."

"Yes. I did."

"What if I told you I had a new boyfriend."

"What!"

"He's a real good friend of mine.We decided to try it out.He very concerned about me."

"Really, then I'd like to meet him."It did not seem too complicated.His clothes were at Jake's house. 

That was only a few blocks from here.He could manage.

"Mother, one more thing." 

"Yes?"

"I love you."She was oddly quiet after that. I helped her fix dinner, cleaned dishes, and anything else I

could before I would have to sneak away.

"Hey, Jordan."

"Rachel."

"Can I talk to you?"

"I don't want to your gang or do whatever drugs your doing."

"Jordan, I'm not in any gang.I've told you that before."

"You probably said that to so mom wouldn't send you to boarding school.You are never home.When

you do come home, you are very tired.What am I supposed to think!"

"One day I'll tell you, Sara, and our parents, but you have to believe me.What I'm doing isn't anything

bad."I did kind of let on to something."I want to let you know that I love you.Okay."

Then to Sara's room.I knocked on her door.She was 8 years old.Poor little girl.Her older sister

was never home.She never had the popular-girl-in-school role model.I had decided to look like a slut for my whole school.I hope she doesn't turn out like me"R-R-Rachel?" 

"Can I come in?"She let me in.It was probably because she was scared of me.She was playing

with her Barbies.

"The first thing I want to say is that you don't have to be scared of me."

"But why do you look like that?" she asked. 

"Just because I wear these things doesn't mean I'm a bad person."I gave her a hug.

"I love you Sara.Anytime you need anything just let me know.Okay?"

"Rachel, you're not going to kill yourself are you?"I laughed for some odd reason.

"No, Sara, very far from it."

We gathered at the edge of town two hours later.You know, with the weird empty buildings you are

sure to you know something occupies them.Well, there is this large area, where they took down an old factory.I heard that it used to be a gravestone factory.Anyway, we were waiting for the ship to arrive. It was a few minutes late.

We were hiding in the surrounding buildings as flies.Tobias was outside watching for the ship.He

was a fly also.It made me sick.He was so vulnerable out there.

It's coming! He yelled 

That's strange it's a few minutes late. Jake saidOkay stick with the plan, NO GOOFING OFF. 

Then a man appeared out of one of the buildings, a Chinese man.He was a communist from china.

That was his outward appearance.On the inside, he was Visser Two.

The hatch opened and Visser One appeared.Visser Two bowed.

So, good friend.Things are going well I presume. The Visser said.

"I-I-I a-am afr-fraid sir.You see the-"

What!You said this would work! 

"Well, I thought that a nuclear war would weaken this planet."

Come with me. Just then, two Hork-Bajir took him inside.We took our cue.We flew as fast as we

could towards the ship.Inside we could hear more of the conversation.The poor man had three-dozen dracons on him.We heard more of the conversation.

"-That the humans would distracted from easy to submit." He screamed. Then I heard heavy breathing.

"We didn't know that the Americans wo-" Then he vomited."Would be tracking the skies."

How would that affect us. 

"Ha ha ha somehow they got the technology to see beyond our cloaking mechanisms" 

How do you suppose they got that technology? 

He groaned."We think that the Andalites have some contacts with NASA."Then this is what got him killed."I think this war is lost."Then there was a big explosion.

Cassie and I were busy setting up the bomb.Jake and Tobias were on guard.Marco and Ax were

overriding the computers.I do not know how as flies.Nevertheless, they did.I heard Marco say NOW! I took my fly wing and rubbed the side of the disk.It was all too easy.

Okay, guys let's get our butts out of here, I heard Jake say.So we did. 

We met the rest of the guys at the door.Ax was opening the hatch.We had 29 minutes remaining.

The hatch opened.We were hovering above the city!That was not supposed to happen.

What happened! I yelled.

Ax couldn't reroute the computer exactly the way we wanted to. Marco said

I thought we would just flew over the city, and maybe miss it. 

Yeah, maybe, I muttered.With some hesitation, we exited, leaving the ship to burn.

We were on the ground.20 minutes left.We demorphed and watched the blade ship sail across the

sky.Yes, it was visible.My first thought was to get home.I remorphed and flew partway home.I could not magically appear out of my room.When I got to the sub-division, it was chaos.People were running the streets yelling various forms of aliens and monsters.

I flew by my house. It was burned.I went in through Jordan's window.I saw her barely alive on the 

floor.The walls were black.Everything was destroyed. I demorphed.

"Jordan!Jordan, wake up, wake up!"I rocked her."What did we do."I whispered.

"Something we'll think about for the rest of our lives."I turned and Tobias was there.He looked sick.

He hugged me.We sat there a few minutes.Then Jordan began to stir.

"Huh? " then more persistent, "MOM! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Jordan, what happened," I asked.

"These- these monsters broke in the house. They were huge with blades.They took Mom and Sara.

Then they shot me.That's all I remember."

"Hork-Bajir," I whispered

"Oh, God.We got to get the others." Tobias said

"And get Jordan to a hospital." I added.

Then Jordan interrupted."What are you guys talking about."Then she moaned and slipped into 

unconsciousness.We heard a very loud creak and knew that it was not just the house settling.

"We got to get out of here," Tobias said. We grabbed Jordan and dragged her out of the house.

When we got outside, a man questioned us as to what we were doing.

"These monsters attacked.They burned down our house and she needs help."

"He he."He laughed. "I know for a fact that you came in that window.Andalite, or should I say a very

clever human."He then pulled out a dracon beam, and shot us.

Cassie

I was very tired. For some reason I just did not care what was happening.A long time ago I would

have worried about how many people, including aliens, would die.Now I was too tired to think about that.

When I got home, I saw that the forest was burning down!Ax was running in the open fields.My

parents were outside looking at him.I went behind the barn and demorphed.I rushed in behind my parents.

"Mom, Dad."

"Huh.Oh, dear, when did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago."

"That's good dear," my mother asked.My dad was ecstatic.

"Look at him, an actual centaur."I laughed.They had never seen him before.

"Cassie, get the darts?" 

"He understands English." I said

"What are you talking about?"

I yelled "Hey, Ax come meet my parents!"

Are you sure? 

"Yeah!"He came over and I introduced him."This is Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill.He is an Andalite."

Jake

I flew for a while above the carnage that used to be my neighborhood.I heard bits and pieces.The Yeerks had lost.They were raiding the neighborhood for slaves to take back to the home world. 

In an hour, the dumb-founded city had made a makeshift hospital, at the high school.Tons of people headed there, mostly with burns.I made my way to my house.My family was standing outside of a barren lot that was my home.I demorphed behind the fence.My family was very happy to see me.

"Jake!Where have you been?It's 9:30!You here what's been going on."  
"Yeah." I muttered

Then Tom appeared."Hey, Jake. This is wonderful!We're free."

"You are? "I said with shock

"Don't worry.I knew all along.You were gone every time something important happened.I figured something was up. By some miracle, the Yeerk did not believe me.Mom and Dad don't know what I'm talking about, though, but I know you will."

I laughed "Tom, It's good to have you back, man.Are you going to back to the hoops."

"Oh. Definitely."We laughed. We were brothers again.

Ax 

It was a simple mission.It bothered me that it was so simple.They were defeated, not by Andalites but by human children!It was all so unbelievable.We had never defeated the Yeerks.We still hadn't.What would I say to the Electorate?I would be disgraced before I was even a warrior.

I flew home.I thought about staying here on earth.I thought about not going back.Humans were not bad people.They were warriors.They had skill, and knowledge.I could simply trap myself.I had to stop thinking that.I was told that to do such a thing would be cowardly.Then I came to earth and found out that is what my brother did.Life is a double-edged sword.

Long before I reached the forest, I saw smoke and fire. I hurried over only to find out that they had destroyed my home. They had set fire to the forest.I demorphed, and just ran around in the fields.Tobias showed up a few minutes later.

What the hell! He exclaimed Oh my God!Man, I don't need this.I am out of this okay!You hear that I AM OUT! 

This will never be finished because the stupid author of the original series decided to change the plot of the whole thing.It cannot be finished without people asking me what the hell I am doing.Hell, it probably was not that good anyway.It's dead.Oh my God!It's dead.BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

- Ramblings of a madwoman


End file.
